Usuario discusión:MINIKILUMARIU1
Repito No debes borrar tus mensajes. Saludos Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 20:39 20 may 2010 (UTC) Veo que buscas torneos... ¡Apúntate a este Archivo:GifTorneo.gif [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Äng€lChïcõ']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Què vols?']]~ Bloc~Guanya! 18:12 21 may 2010 (UTC) RE:Hola Tienes Msm, porque ahí te puedo explicar toooodo lo que necesites. Saludos Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 19:22 21 may 2010 (UTC) Msm si , k tengo es alexponcejudo@hotmail.com RE Acepto tu desafío. Por cierto, firma en las discusiones. El Polo ¿Participas?' 11:04 23 may 2010 (UTC)' Para tu equipo Usa . Si quieres ver como queda, mira en mi usuario. Por cierto. ¿Manejas también la cuenta de ? Aunque lo dudo, porque eres español.Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Estudi d' imatges']]~[[Torneo Oscuro |'Guanya!']] 14:31 29 may 2010 (UTC) Puedes ver que queda mejor que las tablas normales Pero en fín, allá tú. Aprovecho para decirte que pongas un enlace a tu discusión, en tu firma como en la mía. Si no sabes como, dímelo. Otra cosa, ese carlos es ? Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Estudi d' imatges']]~[[Torneo Oscuro |'Guanya!']] 14:46 29 may 2010 (UTC) Jo soc català també! Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Estudi d' imatges']]~[[Torneo Oscuro |'Guanya!']] 15:00 29 may 2010 (UTC) RE Me parece bien. Por cierto, ¿cuándo lucharemos e intercambiaremos? El Polo ¿Participas?' 12:16 31 may 2010 (UTC)' Bona tarda! Necesito que hagas un combate con . El que gane de los dos, será el próximo líder del gimnasio de ciudad brillante. Las reglas, las del gimnasio. Angel~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'¿Sí?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Blog']]~ En M&F Wiki 18:34 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Al final, haréis una liguilla por puntos. El que gane será lider y los demás aprendices. Angel~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'¿Sí?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Blog']]~ En M&F Wiki 18:45 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Reto Hola! Aún no había hablado nunca contigo. Bueno, te informo de que tengo todas las medallas de gimnasio de Tempestaoscura y la especial; por lo tanto quiero conseguir la tuya. Ya me he leído las normas. si puedes dame tu msn y acordamos cuando combatir, no habrá problema porque yo también soy de España ;) --IEP · D de duelo 11:38 6 jun 2010 (UTC) : Esas medallas no son de la liga Tempestaoscura, ni la tuya tampoco. Además hay ciudades que no me entero cuando las crean xD. OK, el miercoles, por la tarde, espero verte en el chat. Saludos, --IEP · D de duelo 12:17 6 jun 2010 (UTC) Re:Hola Gracias Ponce. Supongo que te referirás a mi equipo de HeartGold. Son buenos Pokémon y los estoy entrenando hasta el nivel 100, y Feraligatr es el primero que llegará a ese nivel. En cuanto a lo del gimnasio no sé cual es el tuyo, y otra cosa es que no puedo conectar a mi DS al Wi-Fi aunque tenga internet. PD: De paso podría añadirte como amigo si quieres. Un saludo de Harvey Dent, Fiscal del distrito de Gotham 20:33 7 jun 2010 (UTC) Re: Ja vaig veure que M no volia ser líder. Combatiréis vosaltres. Ja et vaig posar com amic;) Angel~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'¿Sí?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Blog']]~ En M&F Wiki 12:47 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Vols fer une wiki en català? Creo que el título lo expresa bien XD Angel~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'¿Sí?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Blog']]~ En M&F Wiki 15:26 10 jun 2010 (UTC) Gimnasio Otoño: Pelea Hola, paso para retarte por la medalla de tu gym, podemos hablar por aca http://xat.com/Ghost_Giratina para acordar la fecha y hora....bueno, espero tu respuesta. Se Despide: Doezz-Cks...Algun Problema? XD 22:13 10 jun 2010 (UTC) podrias luchar pos el titulo de gimnasio te pareze que luchemos El maestro de tipo roca 17:00 11 jun 2010 (UTC) Puedo luchar ahora Ahora 6 vs 6 sin legendarios. El maestro de tipo roca 19:31 11 jun 2010 (UTC) Para todos los del Torneo Especial :A si y no puedes llevar arceus => --◄(-__-)► ДĻØŊë īŊ-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 23:41 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Mi Medalla te gane en el combate para la medalla y no me la has peusto en mi pagina de usuario, asi que ponla e_EDoezz-Cks...Algun Problema? XD 23:49 12 jun 2010 (UTC) ¡¡LA MEDALLAAAAAAA¡¡ Cuando quieras, tú, yo, pelea, la medalla, reglas del combate, ¡¡YAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡J(No te des tanta prisa XD)[[User blog:Carlos96| Mis blogs,votaciones y mas cosas]] ¿Humor?¿Misterio? [[Ciudad Murcidi|''Mi ciudad]] 11:13 13 jun 2010 (UTC) a que que ora es esa en hora mexicana--Balo Me vas a contar algo 02:01 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Combate Ahora puedo luchar. El Polo ¿Participas?' 16:02 14 jun 2010 (UTC)' Éstos son mis datos: Polo 0088 5251 4464 El Polo ¿Participas?' 16:07 14 jun 2010 (UTC)' es por la mañana o por la tarde es dia alas 8 am o a las 80 pm ora de mexico sino yo puedo luchar el sabado a esa ora--Balo Me vas a contar algo 19:30 15 jun 2010 (UTC) Vols guanyar 1.000.000.000€? Eso no xD. Me preguntaba que si querías un personaje en ¡La aventura legendaria II! [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?]]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 12:16 19 jun 2010 (UTC) Inciensos Pues, he quitado esa info, porque aparte de que es copia de Wikidex eso debe ir enlos artículos de los inciensos. Por ej, ya he creado Incienso Aqua [[User:Pokemon shiny |Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?]]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 14:41 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Solo lo digo porque ponía exactamente lo mismo. ¿Me puedes ayudar con los artículos de los inciensos? Yo haré el duplo, el floral y el lento :) [[User:Pokemon shiny |Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?]]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 14:48 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Felicidades!!! Tu deseo fue cumplido, mira aquí y mira la nueva tercera medalla de esta región. Espero que te guste ser uno de los nuevos que esta en esa liga. ''Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ ╠▓╣Discusión╠▓╣'' 15:47 20 jun 2010 (UTC) :Te reto un combate por tu medalla, pero tendras que responderme y hablar por el Chat. ''Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ ╠▓╣Discusión╠▓╣'' 16:13 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Por la medalla Hola ahora con un legendario valeEl maestro de tipo roca 17:55 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Por la medalla Hola ahora con un legendario valeEl maestro de tipo roca 17:55 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Imágenes gif WOW, que buenas imágenes (las de cartas y en especial los gifs) ¿tu las haces? Si es así, me gustaría que hicieras otra de Smash Bros. (siempre y cuando tu quieras)... si no, muy buenas imágenes de todos modos XD. Saludos.--M. trainer 19:53 27 jun 2010 (UTC) Imagenes Como hacés esas imagenes en movimiento [[User:Carlos96 |CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Combate]] 07:41 28 jun 2010 (UTC) ¡Felicidades! Archiva esto '''Shiny~ 14:36 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Imágenes Hola, Los ficheros que has subido son irrelevantes, y pronto serán borrados. -- 17:52 30 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Lo siento, pero debiste saber que pasaría al subir tantas imágenes que no tiene que ver nada con el wiki. -- 18:02 30 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Siento decírtelo pero es verdad. Mira el nuevo foro. Cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver con Pokémon, ya sea un blog o imágenes gif, serían borradas. Todo ello es para mejorar el wiki. De todas formas, crea en tu ordenador una carpeta. Restauraré las imágenes y guarda todas las imágenes en tu ordenador, en esa carpeta. Después volveré a borrarlas. Dime qué día lo hacemos. Saludos Shiny~ 09:35 1 jul 2010 (UTC) olle olle quiero ser tu aprendiz en el gibnacio del pueblo otoño.Diegox12360 22:04 1 jul 2010 (UTC) respondeme cuando leas esto Hola Quiero ser miembro de la tienda de gifs.--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren|''' Kirby and Ness']] [[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'in']] [[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Super Smash Bros.]] 09:06 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Caras Cuando subas ficheros de caras de Pokémon pon la licencia . -- 16:46 2 jul 2010 (UTC) The legend family O.K., seras jirachi, es que estoy descansando pero mañana empiezoa poner nuevos capitulos.[[User:Carlos96 |CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Combate]] 16:58 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Sobre lo de la página web Se de un sitio, pero necesito crear un nuevo correo... ¿Lo creas tú y te voy diciendo como es? Si te conectas por MSN, mejor, el mío es: alanrazo97@hotmail.com.--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren| Kirby and Ness']] [[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'in']] [[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Super Smash Bros.]] 21:16 2 jul 2010 (UTC) ¿Cómo? Oye mire en tu gimnasio, para ojear, y ponía que gané tu medalla injustamente. Ya que te vencí justamente, '''no pusiste las reglas de que no devería utilizar esos pkmn. Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ ╠▓╣Discusión╠▓╣ 21:56 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Lucha Gracias por el consejo y la bienvenida, miraré a ver como va eso. RaYan 18:52 9 jul 2010 (UTC) Re: Sobre el gimnasio: Si no se presenta nadie apto para ser líder, lo serás en 1 semana. Only shinies~'Questions'~ 21:23 9 jul 2010 (UTC) Torneo Sinjoh ¡Todo está listo!, el Torneo empieza ya, tienes un plazo de 5 días, para tener la batalla contra tu oponente. Si tu contrincante no cumple con las normas has de comunicarlo a uno de los organizadores. En caso aún tengas dudas también comunicanoslo. Saludos Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡Participa! 21:51 16 jul 2010 (UTC) torneo mmm el 18 cuando es lunes? Torneo Sinjoh me va bien, podrias darme tu código de amigo?--Suamani 18:07 17 jul 2010 (UTC) Re Sí, es buena idea. Lamento la tardanza de la respuesta, he estado de vacaciones y muy ocupado en w:c:es.shinchan. Only shinies~'Questions'~ 20:48 18 jul 2010 (UTC) olle olle te quiero retar para ganar la medalla del pueblo otoño . puede ser el domingo 25 a las 11:30 (hora chilena). mi codigo es 1333 6696 3588. Diegox12360 20:51 22 jul 2010 (UTC) ¡Felicidades! ¡Archiva esto! <>~'<>'~ 20:49 30 jul 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey, qué tal? soy Pacoanduaga12 03:38 5 ago 2010 (UTC) y te reto a una batalla por la medalla , aceptas el reto , tu dime cuando puedes Noticias de Pokémon/Inscripciones Sobre el Ratio ese Si consigues ser reportero tenndrias que transplantar la Torre de Radio a una subseccion que se llame:Noticias de Pokémon/Torre de Radio [[User:Carlos96 |''CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Pelea]] 12:54 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Plantilla:Noticias de Pokémon Atentemente la dirección de Noticias de Pokémon.net ''xD Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ en P.C.A 19:32 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Para tu programa Al escribir la noticia pon esto: Quedaría así: Disfruta de tu cargo y suerte :D --'<>'~'<>'~ 21:56 5 ago 2010 (UTC) ya minikilumariu esta vien ya lo de las noticias?¿?¿?¿Pacobombaler 15:55 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Plantilla Tienes que volver a crear la plantilla de Noticias de Pokémon.--[[User:Carlos96 |''CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Pelea]] 18:46 7 ago 2010 (UTC) PD:Link=Plantilla:Noticias de Pokémon/MINIKILUMARIU1 Rollback Te concedí este flag. '<>~'''<>~ 21:45 7 ago 2010 (UTC)